


天生杀手

by waterwwood



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwwood/pseuds/waterwwood
Summary: 一段对话，一段诉衷
Relationships: Vergil & Yamato (Devil May Cry), Vergil/Yamato (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 3





	天生杀手

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️亚麻刀人格化捏造

Dante和Vergil在一处山间洞穴休憩。这是驻留魔界的第七周，Dante保留了他在人间的作息，Vergil则维持他的浅眠。他醒的很早，现在正站在洞穴不远的天然石桥上，勘查附近的魔物。

这座天然石桥是通往他们的洞穴的唯一地表通路，他们以此为据点已经四周，这里视野开阔，易守难攻，除了可以高飞的恶魔没有谁可以轻易进犯，没错，为了占据这里他们解决掉一个Harpies[1]。附近的魔物几乎消灭殆尽，凭着魔界蕴含魔力的空气要再生也需要时间。

“他还没有醒，你要继续等吗？”一个声音响起，身着白色振袖的黑发女人背对着Vergil，她黑色的眼睛向洞穴的方向确认了一下。

“你认为他可以把这里当作家吗？”白发的恶魔问。

“你是他哥哥，这个问题你问我有些奇怪。”女人移转目光，看着Vergil身后光突的风景，广阔空地上石块交叠，云彩遮挡出的阴影洒在石柱上，“你才是，把他看作归宿，又带着他跑到这里，把他当作你的移动别墅。”

“但我属于这里，”他顿了顿，双臂环抱胸前，“也可能不属于。”

“我是一把刀，没有归属焦虑，抱歉帮不了你。”风卷起远处的沙尘。

风吹过桥洞发出呼呼声。“Yamato。”

“做什么？”

“待在我身边。(Stay with me.)”

“我在哪里只取决于谁抓着我。” _又是一个无聊的话题，男人回归家庭都会变软蛋吗，_ “我一直是你的导盲犬和任意门，在你真正死之前。除非你抛弃我。”她抬头看着一片飘过头顶的云。

Vergil转过身走到她身边，化出幻影剑，刃贴着手掌划过，血即刻滴落。“伸出你的手。”

Yamato伸出手，幻影剑划开了她的手。Vergil把祂们流血的手掌贴合，握住。

“这是……你新的签名方式吗？从电影里学的？”祂们的伤口飞速愈合，只有几滴血离开祂们的手心，在下坠的途中被风吹散。“我以为这应该是你和Dante一起做的事，再来个亲吻什么的，我可能会忍不住撬掉你的牙齿。”

风逐渐转凉，带来潮湿的空气，可能会有一场魔界特供的血腥的雨。

“你在Mundus手里的时候已经做过了。”

“是的。”

“我们，我和他，Dante，他不一样。”他回到上一个话题。

“我知道。

“你的吻是他的，你们的(your)血是我的。”她说，“我是你的武器，我是天生的杀手[2]。”

“Yamato。”

“嗯。”

“变回刀。”

他携着他的刀回去叫醒了Dante。

[1]：Harpies，长着女人的头，卻有着秃鹫的身体、翅膀和利爪，而且性格残忍、凶恶的怪物。  
[2]：Natural Born Killer


End file.
